video_game_urban_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
17th Colossus
|image1= |caption1= |type=Hidden Character |row4= |game(s)=''Shadow of the Colossus'' |release_date=October 18, 2005 |genre=Action-Adventure }} Although there are 16 Colossi in the final game, rumors were spread soon after its release about a secret 17th Colossi that could be found somewhere throughout the game. There is some kernel of truth behind this rumor. The game’s creator, Futimo Ueda, initially planned for the game to include 48 Colossi before realizing that hardware limitations would render that impossible and scaled it back to 24. From there, a further 8 Colossi were cut before they were developed much: *'Aberth:' The spider Colossus. Players would have to lure it out of a lake onto land and then slash its legs while riding Agro to knock it over so players could access the weak point in its mouth. It was cut because it would require a riding attack animation that would only be used for this battle, making it not worth the effort. *'Adar Flam:' The phoenix Colossus. Players would have to knock it off a cliff into a lake to extinguish the flames that covered its body. It was cut because the arena needed for its battle needed to be extremely large. *'Avus:' The roc Colossus. It was cut because it was nearly identical to the fifth Colossus, Avion. *'Dionion:' The worm Colossus. Unused texture found by data miners labeled "worm" seems as though it would have been used for its idol in the Shrine of Worship. It was cut for requiring an enormous arena and for being too difficult. *'Kyos:' The griffin Colossus. Players would have fought it while riding Agro, but this was the Colossus's downfall as it meant the climbing process was too tedious. *'Monkey:' The monkey Colossus. This Colossus had no actual name and is only referred to as "Monkey". It would have hung from the ceiling of a cave during its fight, forcing Wander to knock it to the ground with arrows. Its reason for being cut is unknown. *'Pholux:' The devil Colossus. One of the smaller Colossi, players would have to hide in the tall grass to deceive it before ambushing it and climbing onto its back. Its reason for being cut is unknown. *'Sirius:' The boar Colossus. Players would have had to trick it into getting its head stuck in a rock formation. Said rock formation remains in the game as an unused structure, and another found by data miners is labeled "sirius". The most commonly cited method for unlocking the 17th Colossus (which of the cut 8 it is is unknown) is by successfully climbing the Shrine of Worship, whereupon the 17th Colossus will disappear. Some claim that Sirius the boar would appear atop the Shrine and would have to be pushed through a hole in the roof. Some claim that the 17th Colossus was a sea serpent that could be encountered by swimming into the ocean a far enough distance. Still, others say that it was a dragon that would be fought in a normally inaccessible area of the map. Unfortunately, scanning the game’s files reveals no hidden Colossi. https://teamico.fandom.com/wiki/Unused_Colossi Aberth.jpg|Aberth AdarFlam.jpg|Adar Flam Avus.jpg|Avus Dionin.jpg|Dionin Kyos.jpg|Kyos Monkey.jpg|Monkey Pholux.jpg|Pholux Sirius.jpg|Sirius Category:All rumors Category:False rumors Category:Hidden characters